


Pregnancy (Lotor)

by sebastian_michaelishive



Series: Down On His Knees [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lotor is good, Lotor loves Lance, Lotor loves his baby, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, healthy lancelot, pregnant lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: Even when they aren't born yet, Lotor loves to dote on his child. Lance loves watching him.





	Pregnancy (Lotor)

**Author's Note:**

> I love pregnant Lance. There should be more, tbh.

He knelt the third time to kiss his belly.

   "Lotor!" Lance giggled, watching his husband kneeling below him, "Stop that!"

   Lotor pouted up at him, choosing to press another kiss to his swollen midriff. "Why? Am I not allowed to bestow affection upon our child?"

   "Yes, but it _tickles_!"

   "Ah, it tickles," Lotor chuckled, "but I don't see why that should stop me, for I do love hearing you laugh. If anything, you are _encouraging_ me, right baby?"

   Lance watched as Lotor began to croon at his belly, speaking ever softly to the child residing within. He simpered, delighted at how happy Lotor seemed to be at the moment. It certainly had been quite a difference from when he first announced he was pregnant.

   He remembered the flash of fear that had streaked across his eyes when he had finished processing the news. Lotor had been anxious at first, because although he had agreed to the surgery that would let Lance be able to bear children, he hadn't thought Lance would take so soon. In truth, he was _terrified_ of being a father. He was doubtful of his own parental skills, because he had never had a parental figure to guide him: his mother cared nothing for him and his father had him exiled. He feared his childhood trauma would hinder his relationship with his child, afraid his child would grow to resent him like he resented Zarkon.

   "Lotor, listen to me," Lance said, drawing his husband into the comfort of his arms. "You are not Zarkon. The people who hurt you do not define you, and they never will. You are the one of the most caring people I've ever met, and I know you have plenty of love left to give to our child for as long as you live. You're going to be an amazing father, Lotor, I know it."

   And how right he was! He had been very protective of Lance for the first few months, fretting over his pregnant spouse every time they encountered a minor obstacle. It had annoyed Lance a bit, but once he started showing, Lotor couldn't resist the wave of affection he felt towards his unborn child. Any chance he got, he would wrap an arm around his Lance, and the other one protectively around his abdomen, as if guarding the developing child within. He loved watching his progression throughout the months, proud his baby was growing so well.

   Lance loved it, happy Lotor had been relieved of his insecurities. He would often offer to sit on his lap, just so Lotor could be able to interact with his child, or to feel his swelling baby bump. His favorite thing to do was to pretend to be asleep and hear the nonsense his husband whispered to the baby at night. Lance reveled in the attention he was being given, and was sure the child enjoyed it even more.

   "Just look at you," Lance chuckled, placing a hand atop his belly, rubbing it gently. "Our baby isn't even born yet, and they're already being spoiled by their father."

   "You'd best believe it," Lotor replied jokingly, "I'm worried I won't be able to say no to our little one once they are born. It matters not that they still reside in your womb; I am already prepared to give my own life away for their sake." He placed a gentle hand upon the middle of his midriff, looking up at the mother of his child.

   "There is nothing I would not do for the sake of our child." He declared.

   The baby seemed to adore their father as much as he did them, because moments after he finished, a small but very noticeable kick was landed right where his palm was centered at. It was as if they had heard their father's declaration, kicking as a response to his words.

   Both Lotor and Lance sat in awe, speechless at what their child had just done. A strange sense of warmth blossomed within the Prince, and he gave a small, astonished laugh, grinning wildly as he did. Lance slowly moved his hand over Lotor's, who had not dared take his hand off in case they decided to move again. Lance's eyes filled with tears, squeezing his husband's hand tightly.

   "Th...That was their first kick." He said, smiling as he spoke, his voice wavering a bit as he tried so hard not to cry from joy.~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked! Comments and kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism is as well. Happy Valentine's Day y'all!


End file.
